The Truth
by InspiredByTheCaliforniaSun
Summary: Dan and Phil have an important announcement to tell their fans, but how will they react? A PHAN one shot.


Dan could feel his palms getting sweaty. The panel was starting in roughly 10 minutes but it felt as though time had stopped all together. He and Phil had done panels before, but this time was different. Very. Different.

For years the Phandom had been bothering Dan and Phil about their "secret" relationship. There was so much on the internet that dealt with Phan, it was almost unbearable and both the boys in question had done everything in their power to put an end to it. This time, at VidCon 2013, the truth would finally be told. Dan had been preparing for this announcement for months.

He and Phil had talked about it one night when they were going over their VidCon plans and they had both decided that it would be the right thing to do.

"Just do it!" Phil told him. "If we can finally end this debate, things will get much easier." Dan looked over to his best friend. He was right. Things would get much easier if they just adressed the issue completely.

Now walking down the hallway to the panel room however, he couldn't help but feel nervous. They could react in any possible way. Were they really ready to attack them with this? He felt a hand on his shoulder. Phil.

"Dan it's gonna be fine. Your fans aren't going to care. They'll follow you no matter what." Again Phil was right. He just had to do it and get it over with and all would work itself out. But still...

"Fucking tits! Why am I actually nervous about this?" Phil tightened his grip on Dan's shoulder.

"Because you're human. That's what happens." Phil smiled. "Just calm down." Dan rolled his eyes.

"Easy for you to say. You're better with them anyway. I'm the massive failure that they love to laugh at." He smiled. His side of the Phandom was _definitely _more expressive with there overall creepiness. Phil somehow managed to keep his side relatively sane. It was probably why he was more comfortable with what was about to go down.

They now faced the door.

"Want me to open it?" Phil said removing his hand from Dan's shoulder. Dan exhaled slowly.

"Yeah go ahead." Phil opened the door allowing for Dan to pass through. He was immediately greeted with squeals of joy. 200 or so fans stared smiling back at him and Phil who had walked in after him. He suddenly felt less nervous. They had to know the truth and they were going to hear it one way or another. It was much better for him to go about announcing it in person.

He stepped up onto the small stage and walked over to a volunteer who handed him a microphone and another to Phil.

"Hey guys!" Phil said excitedly. It was returned with cheers and fangirl spasms. They both laughed. Dan decided to try his hand at it.

"Hello Internet." He said smiling. The reaction was the same. It was almost strange to have so much power over a group of people, but he couldn't help feeling entertained by the whole idea of it.

"How are you guys? It's really exiting to be here at VidCon 2013! I mean, we haven't seen some of you in a year." Cheers for Phil again. "Well I'm going to actually let Dan take the floor now because he has kind of an important announcement for all of you." Phil said more seriously. This time the cheers were equally matched with silence. The fans began whispering furiously to each other about what was going to happen next.

"Thank you Phil." He said turning to his friend once more. Phil nodded at him and a few _'Oh my god!s' _came from within the crowd. "So I'm not really sure how to go about this, but it's important that I tell you guys rather than have you all go crazy on the internet or fight amongst yourselves or something along those lines." They were on the edge of theirs seats now. "I'm sure you all can assume that this is regarding me and...Phil." Squeals. "I think it's time you knew the absolute truth." This was something he wasn't prepared for. The entire crowd cheered and he was even certain he saw a few people in the back fall over. Fangirls were a weird breed of people indeed. It was now or never. "I am here to tell you that...

"PHAN IS NOT A MOTHERFUCKING THING! You guys keep going on about it and for a long time I didn't care, but now it's just irritating. I mean how many times to I have to tell you that your _'ship'_ is NOT cannon and it will NEVER BE?!" He paused to study the audience. There mouths were open wide in bewilderment. This was different than being confronted on the internet. This was personal. This was direct. This was serious business. This was taking a knife to their hearts and stabbing repeatedly. But he continued:

"Look we both love you guys and it's fine if you want to take part in this Phandom, but when it actually affects our everyday lives, it becomes more of a burden on us. We don't want you guys to be a burden. It's really gotten out of hand. Now you guys are leaking the Valentine's video everywhere which is a complete invasion of Phil's privacy! He put it up as a joke and he had to take it down for the whole reason that you guys couldn't even handle a simple joke. I mean honesly, don't you think if that was serious we'd have talked more about it? And wouldn't I have said something too? You all need to calm down and end this horrific shitstorm that is blowing full force at Phil and I." He breathed out deeply. The audience was silent. It was probably the most silent silence he had ever experienced. He had gotten really into his rant though...maybe too much? It was better to be honest than have them badger him with questions every day. Phil stepped up to the fronto of the stage and nodded at Dan to go sit down.

"Guys, what Dan is really trying to say is that, we love how excited you are to be a part of the Phandom, but sometimes you have to step back and just give us room to brethe or you're going suffocate us. I wouldn't want you guys to feel like you were the reason we would have to leave the internet. I mean, we can't even have a normal Phan-free day on the internet anymore." He smiled sheepishly hoping the fans wouldn't be too angry with the both of them. They seemed more relaxed at least. Dan was always more intense and forward with them. Dan stepped back up to join at the front of the stage with Phil again.

"So..." He bagan slowly. "Shall we get on with the signing?"

**CALM YOUR TITS YO.**


End file.
